


The Imperial Tank

by Emiliya_the_Cossack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Drabble Collection, Funny, Gen, Humor, Just for Laughs, Photography, more characters to come later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya_the_Cossack/pseuds/Emiliya_the_Cossack
Summary: Nhogri, imperial admirals, a devious plot and a great weapon in the makes, so why on earth does Director Krennic want to infiltrate a shrimp tank??Just a funny series of photos and stories for anyone who wants a laugh.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Imperial Tank

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY random series so be prepared for the unexpected...

As the water rippled around him, he took in a deep, shuddering breath.

And let it out, watching the bubbles rise above his head.

It wasn't ideal, he reasoned, but that mattered little. It would get better with time, the plants would grow and the inhabitants increase, and soon he would have enough personel to be able to carry out his grand plan the Emperor was funding.

Then he could destroy that horrid rebel of a betta with one swift laser strike, ending it's miserable life.

Now he just needed to know who he had with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you're bored with my idea of naming all my fish after Imperial Star Wars characters, I apologize. But I hope some of you enjoyed my little picture/word story and will be coming back for updates in the future. Grand Admiral Thrawn is expected to be delivered come end of February, I am SO STOKED for that. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading my little drabble of randomness... about a Star Wars Fish Tank...
> 
> Now I'm wondering if this was a good idea to post. XD


End file.
